1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to microwave coupling devices and more particularly to rotary microwave couplers utilizing waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Typical prior art rotary coupling devices were in the order of one wavelength long. Utilizing these joints with multiple bandwidth antennas, in an application such as a shipboard radar system, required the antenna to be mounted at the side of the mast. This could lead to a considerable "dead spot" due to shadowing by the mast. Other couplers also involved complicated timing devices.